A White Lie Can Go A Long Way
by Bumbledbee
Summary: Lily's new neighbour, James Potter can't believe his eyes when he sees her next door, so she lets him believe that she's actually her twin sister. He falls for her and she realises he's not all that bad. What happens when they meet back at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1:Dandelion Evans

"Alice!" Called out Lily, glad to see a friendly face.

Turning around, Alice saw Lily running towards her. "Lils! Hi! How were you holidays? I haven't seen you in ages!!"

"They were good, would've been better if you were there, but still good."

"Seen much of someone by the name of James Potter"? Alice asked, with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Lily looked up sharply. "You have no idea."

o.O.o.O.o

"Moony! Over here mate!" Yelled Sirius gesturing wildly towards their compartment.

"Guess what guys?" announced James excitedly

"What?" asked Peter just as excitedly?

"I am _finally _over Lily Evans!"

There was a stunned silence.

Breaking the silence Sirius exclaimed "Whoa! Took your time! I always knew that girl was no good. "

"C'mon guys, she's actually not that bad" This was Remus.

James and Sirius gave him a look.

"Well… congratulations." giggled Peter.

James beamed "Thanks Pete!"

"So…who's the lucky girl?"

"Padfoot, just because he's over Lily, it doesn't mean he likes another girl."

"Actually" Interjected James beaming "I do happen do like someone"

"Who? Who?" asked Peter excitedly?

"Dandelion Evans!!"

There was another stunned silence, which was extremely unusual.

"Uh… who?"

"Evans?!?!"

"I thought Lily only had one sister."

"Dandelion Evans!! Lily's twin sister!" exclaimed James waiting expectantly.

"Dandelion?!? What kind of name is that?" Sirius burst out laughing.

"Erm. Lily doesn't have a twin sist.."

"No wait! Just listen. Okay. So. This is what happened.

o.O.o.O.o

It was a normal day in the Evans household when out of the corner of her eye Lily saw a young man walking past her window. A handsome young man might I add. She did a double take. Not only was he good looking, he had messy black hair. She snuck another look. She froze. What was James Potter doing walking down _her_ street?

"Lily" Her mum called "Our new neighbours are finally moving in!"

"Cool, do you know who they are?" And then she froze. Again. She already knew the answer to that question. And the answer was. James Potter.

"Um I'm not sure honey, I think its Porter or Putter or something."

"Okay, thanks mum."

"I'm just going out to do some shopping; I'll be back in around half an hour"  
"Okay."

"Oh and can you please wash up?"  
Lily groaned "Sure."

Washing the dishes Lily thought about the new situation. James Potter living next to Lily Evans? That would not mesh well. The door bell rang, giving her a fright and, she dropped the plate she was washing on the floor. Unfortunately for her, it was her mum's favourite plate that she used only for special occasions. Muttering in frustration she went to answer the door. Looking out the window to check who was there, she saw James Potter standing outside casually holding a plate of cookies and might I say, looking quite handsome. Crap! Thought Lily, suddenly feeling rather flushed, what am I going to do? Maybe I could just pretend I'm not home…no, damn that won't work, he probably already heard me break the plate. Gah! What am I going to do?

Full of doubt she rearranged her hair a bit so most of her hair was covering her face. Opening the door she pasted a strained smile on her face.

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm James Potter, your new neighbour... oh and here are some cookies my mum made for you." Just as he finished his speech a light breeze blew over moving Lily' s hair back into place.

His eyes bulged.

Oh God. Here we go. Thought Lily, bracing herself for the worst.

"You look like Lily Evans, you sound like Lily Evans, but you can't be Lily Evans."

Lily could think of nothing to say to that.

"Oh sorry, that was random. Um, you just look a lot like a girl at my school."

Lily's mind was working; he doesn't think it's me!

There was an awkward silence.

Lily giggled a bit nervously, "Heh well yeah, she's my sister. We're twins actually." Lily stopped talking, knowing she was just digging herself into a deeper whole.

Just then Petunia came down stairs and looked at Lily and James standing in the doorway.

She stopped. She stared. And then pushing Lily out of the way she walked towards James. "Hey big boy" James looked between Lily and Petunia and Lily stifled a laugh, silently backing away.

"Uh… hi." Said James awkwardly.

"Lily!" yelled Petunia "Who might this be? Introduce me!"

Lily knew saying she was Lily's twin was a bad idea. "Uh Petty dear, I'm …, I'm not Lily and this is James Potter, our new neighbour"

Luckily Petunia was too distracted by James. "You're not Lily? What kind of crap are you making up now? Whatever, I must be off, going shopping with a few friends." And giving James one last glance she strutted out the door.

Breaking the silence James asked "She's your sister?"

"Heh yeah… that's Petunia" and adding a bit too quickly "Lily's in France right now… with a friend" Nodding for the effect.

"And you are?"

"I'm um… "Racking her brains for a flower name she blurted out. "Dandelion." Lily clapped a hand over her mouth blushing furiously. Out of all the flowers, she picked Dandelion?! What sort of name was that?

"Dandelion?"James asked.

"Yes" Answered Lily, furious with herself "My name is. Dandelion." She managed to choke out.

James didn't know what to say "That's a…unusual name."

"Thanks, I think. Do you want to come in?"

Unfortunately for Lily, in order to serve the cookies, she had to enter the kitchen, which had the broken plate lying in pieces on the floor.

"Oh!" said James whisking out his wand "I'll have that fixed in a moment!" And then realising that she was probably a muggle, he stowed it away in his pocket grinning a tad sheepishly. "Uh, sorry 'bout that."

"Oh no matter, I was just going to do that, except I'm not 17 yet."

"Oh!"Said James again, thoroughly relieved fixing the broken plate instantly.

"Thanks, my mum was going to kill me!"

"All in a days work!" Grinned James, suddenly looking at his watch. "Crap, mums going to kill me! Well nice meeting you uh Dandelion."

Lily blushed pretending that she didn't care her name Dandelion "Thanks, you too. See you!"

Phew! Thought Lily leaning on the door. I sooo want the ground to open and swallow me up.

What was I thinking?


	2. Chapter 2: He likes me!

Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer XD

"I'm not Dandelion! I'm Lily! I'm Lily!"

"Lily! Lily! Wake up!" said Alice trying to get Lily to stop yelling, the people in the other compartments were starting to give them strange looks.

"What?" asked Lily groggily?

"You fell asleep and you started yelling weird stuff like, I'm not Dandelion! I'm Lily!" answered Alice a bit uncertainly.

"Oh!" Lily sat up sharply "Dandelion? Hah! What kind of name is that?" trying hard to stop blushing, but in vain.

"Uh, whatever Lils…I still can't believe you fell asleep on me!"

"Oh, yeah sorry 'bout that, I didn't get much sleep last night"

"What were you yelling about anyway?"

"Well, you see..."

Lily knew it was a bad day the minute she woke up, the 3rd time. She had spent nearly two hours lying in her bed trying to fall asleep before she actually did. Why? You might ask. Well, the answer is quite simple. James Potter. Lily couldn't believe it, she prided herself in honesty, but what had she gone and done? Told James Potter that she was Lily's twin and said her name was Dandelion. Dandelion of all names! She woke up two more times thinking about the same thing, before she decided to stay awake…thinking about he who shall not be named.

When she finally got up it was noon. Getting out of bed she tripped on a pile of books that just happened to be next to her bed falling flat on her face pricking her arm on a quill that also just happened to be on the floor. Already in a bad mood Lily managed to keep her temper in check. Just to be on the safe side, she picked out a simple polo t-shirt, but unfortunately for her she managed to get her hair stuck in the buttons. Cursing colourfully she realised that her arm had started bleed, so with a polo top attached to her head, swaying in and out of her view she managed to put on a bandaid. Phew, thought Lily, now that that's done, lets try getting the top unattached to my hair. In the end she had to cut a chunk of her hair off.

When she was finally dressed and satisfied she arrived at a flight of stairs.  
"Concentrate Lily, you can do it." She said encouraging herself "Slow and steady wins the race."  
So clutching the rail for dear life she managed to make her way down the stairs without hurting herself.  
Feeling a little more positive she walked confidently towards the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

Assured that the day would turn out just fine Lily marched towards the table where her bowl of cereal was. Unfortunately for her, the corner of the mat was upturned; to put it simply, she tripped, with her limbs flailing, grabbing out anything she could, which regrettably was the bowl of cereal. Alas Lily's day wasn't turning out so well after all, so with milk in her hair and a whole chunk of it cut off, she stalked off to take a shower.

Flipping idly through the channels on T.V. Lily's mind was once again on, James Potter.  
"Lily dear!" Her mum called

"Yes mum?"

"Since you're not doing anything, why don't you invite James over?"

-Insert silence here-

"I was talking to Elena Potter the other day and you're about the same age"

-Insert silence here-

"Also" she continued "You're both single" Marie Evans wiggled her eyebrows suggestively

"Mum!" Cried out Lily, enraged.

"Sorry dear, just go invite him over"

James answered the door obviously looking surprised to see Lily standing there. "Hi" he tried not to stare at the gap of missing hair. 

"Yeah…Hi, my mum wanted to invite you over" Making sure to emphasise the 'my mum' bit.

"Oh yeah, sure...Dandelion"

Lily turned around quickly so he wouldn't notice her bright red face.

Petunia's voice was heard when they entered the Evans household.

"But muuuumm! Why does Lily get all the good guys, I want him!!" and then realising Lily and James were standing in the hall way, she changed her voice completely.

"Jaaames!!! How nice to see you again!" Petunia purred.

Obviously bewildered by this girl he managed out a "Oh, hello, yeah you too"

"I'm Miss Evans… but you may call me Petunia!" Holding out a hand as if wanting him to kiss it.

"Nice to meet you" He answered politely

"Please! Come in" Sitting herself on the couch and patting the seat next to her, indicating for him to sit there.

James sat in an armchair across the room from her.  
Lily smirked to herself, one game to her. Then suddenly she thought… Waaiiit, what? What am I thinking? Petunia can have him, why would I care?!? Mentally slapping herself.

Petunia glared at her as if it was her fault he wasn't sitting next to her.

Lily was about to slip away when James suddenly asked "So, when's Lily coming back?"

She froze. She new from the beginning she should never have lied. "Uh… you see"

Lily was cut off by Petunia's hearty laugh, that didn't reach her eyes. "That's a good one!"

Phew, thought Lily.

There was an awkward silence, while Petunia tried to think of a witty line.

"Petty!" Marie's voice, the silence.

"What?" Yelled Petunia

"Can you help me with the cooking please?"

Completely disgruntled she answered "Fine." And stalked off, but not before giving James one more backwards glance.

Now Lily and James where alone.

"So, which school do you go to?" He asked, trying to make a conversation.

Lily's mind starting going through magic schools she knew and was determined not to say something stupid. Hang on… she quickly thought to herself, why do I care? She said aloud "Beauxbatons"

"Cool" was the reply "I go to Hogwarts"

"Yeah, I know"

"Do you like quidditch?"

"Oh, not really."

There was another awkward silence; you could here Petunia arguing with her mum in the background.

"Why do you like Lily?" Lily suddenly blurted out

James looked at her strangely as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "She's smart, she's brave, she's kind, she's pretty…." 

He was cut off by Lily "you think she's pretty?"

"Yeah, why?" Obviously confused why this unenthusiastic girl was suddenly interested.  
"Oh, never mind." But her mind was racing, he thinks I'm pretty! And smart and brave and kind, I shouldn't have interrupted him, and then I would've heard more.

Maybe he really does like me.  
She suddenly felt elated, for some strange reason.

While Lily was getting ready for bed she realised that her window could see right into James's room. She peered in cautiously; he was getting ready for bed and also…topless. She couldn't help but stare and realise he was quite…muscular. James turned around. Whoa! Thought Lily, he has a nice butt! She mentally slapped herself… again. He turned around to face her and she ducked, but luckily he didn't see her.  
Lily went to sleep once again, thinking about a certain James Potter.

_Thanks for reading! And I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed, crits or ideas, whatever. _


	3. Chapter 3: Vernon Dursley

_Disclaimer: I. Don't ….Own. . Anything -sobs- that was hard._

"So Prongs…tell us about this. Erm. Dandelion Evans" Sirius laughed at the name

"Well, she's kind, brave, pretty, smart, loyal…" began James

"Prongs, that's what you said about Lily" Noted Remus

"Well, she is Lily's twin sister! She's like Lily, but she accepts me for who I am."

"How'd you become friends with her anyway?"

"Well…."

o.O.o.O.o

"Bye mum, bye Petunia!" Phew, thought Lily, at last some piece and quiet. Now don't get me wrong, Lily loved her family, but sometimes they could just get a tad annoying. Now … what to do.

Lily found herself at the doorstep of the Potter house once again, except instead bored and annoyed she felt jittery and excited…for some strange reason.

Elena Potter answered the door.

"Dandelion! Hello, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks Mrs Potter…"

"Oh please, call me Elena."

"Alright, I was just wondering if James was available."

"Of course, would you like to come in, while I get him for you?"

Lily was amazed, how small the house looked from the outside. The house was huge!

Just then James came clattering down the stairs. "Lily, I mean Dandelion, hello."

Lily felt a blush come over her face "Hi James, I was wondering if you'd like a tour around the neighbourhood?"

"Uh" Said James looking back at his mum "I'm actually kind of busy at the momen…"

"Oh…" Said Lily crestfallen.

"C'mon James, I'm sure you can do it another time." This was from Elena Potter.

James looked at his mum.

"Alright"

o.O.o.O.o

"So, where are we going?"

But Lily was too lost in her thoughts to hear, why do I suddenly get flusted when I'm with him?

"Dandelion?"

She came to the conclusion that it was simply a physical attraction, come to think of it, he did look really good, with his messy black hair and his hazel eyes and…

"Dandelion?"

"Oh sorry! What?" She asked embarrassed.

James didn't get a chance to ask the question as another voice interrupted their conversation.

"Lils! Hey! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"

Lily froze. No. Not him.

"I'm Dandelion" She said, but just loud enough for James to hear.

He looked at James "Oi, you there! What are yao doin' with my girl? Get away from her!"

"Whoa, hey there! She was just showing me around the neighbourhood" Answered James "Cool it"

"Well from now on, she goes with me."

"How dare you say I'm yours?!? I was never yours and never will be! Can't you get that through your thick head?"

Vernon was furious "What then? You're with him? Huh, huh HUH!? Pointing an accusing finger at James.

Poor Lily was so flustered by everything she did stupid thing, number two.

"Well guess what Vernon? I am!! And he's much better than you'll ever be!"

"Uh… Dandelion?" Asked James.

"Let's go James" And with that she left, dragging James along with her, leaving a very confused and angry Vernon Dursley behind.

"Dandelion?"

Lily kept walking at a tremendous pace.

"Dandelion?" James asked a bit louder.

"What?!?" And then it dawned on her what she had just said.

"Oh! James, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Oh my God. What have I done?" Lily started rambling

"Uh" Completely taken aback by this girl, "its okay" He patted her on the back awkwardly, but strangely she reminded him of Lily "It's not like we're going to see him again."

"Oh, but we are!"

"Oh… well what's the worst he can do?"

o.O.o.O.o

Back at Lily's house James and Lily were sorting out the 'Vernon problem'.

"I know!" Lily suddenly burst out, "You can just pretend to be my boy friend!"

"Uh…Dandelion, I'm not sure…"

"C'mon! It's the only way."

"Oh alright, but are you sure he's going to keep on bothering you?"

"Positive"

o.O.o.O.o  
"Lily! Lily! Can you please open the door for us, I left my keys in the house."

Lily gasped "It's him already! Quick! Hide me"

"Lily, I mean Dandelion, it's not him! I think it's your mum"

"No, no, no! It's definitely him."

After a few more seconds of silent bickering James opened the door.

"Oh, James! How lovely to see you again. Where's Lily?"

"Nature called so she'll be down in a bit" He lied fluently.

"James!" Squealed Petunia.

Just then Lily came downstairs. "Mum!" She gave a sigh of relief. "I love you mum."

The door bell rang.

"That's nice dear, I love you too, now go answer the door."

Lily opened the door.

It was Vernon.  
"Lily!"

"It's Dandelion"

"A pet name now eh? I always knew you wanted me."

"Lily, who's this?" Asked Marie Evans

"This. Is Vernon Dursley" Lily gritted her teeth.

"Lily, if you were a booger, I'd pick you first."

James nearly died laughing.

Lily groaned "I'm not going out with you."

"What, because you are going out with that scum?"

"What's this Lily?" Asked Marie "You and James are dating?"

"Yeah, we are, sorry about now telling you earlier Mrs Evans, we wanted to surprise you, but I guess now you know " Said James casually slinging an arm over Lily's shoulders.

Lily was momentarily paralysed.

"What?!?!" Shrieked Petunia "You're going out with HER?!? She's a freak! A WITCH!! A freaky witch who does freakish magic!!"

James was filled with a sudden rage towards Petunia "Well guess what Petunia? I'm a freak too, I'm a wizard, if you prefer. And in our society, it's you, the muggles who are freaks, so leave magic out of this."

Petunia was too shocked to say anything.

Vernon now looked at Lily with disgust.

Petunia now looked at James with disgust.

It's amazing how people can change their feelings so quickly.

Vernon looked past Lily, to Petunia. Hastily making his way towards her, he tripped on a chair by accident and nearly caused an earthquake. Ironically he said "Was that an earthquake, or did I just rock your world?"

_Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy with school and stuff.  
P.S. I like reviews -wink, wink, nudge, nudge- XD_


	4. Chapter 4:Prongs is a softy

"Whoa! Lily, what were you thinking?" exclaimed Alice

"I know, I know!" said Lily putting her head in her hands

"You just keep digging yourself further and further in"

"I know, I know"

"You should've told him earlier"

"I know, I know"

"You're really screwed"

"I knoooowwww" moaned Lily, starting to get annoyed at Alice "What should I do?"

"Wait, tell me more first."

o.O.o.O.o 

"So, uh Petunia and Vernon eh?"

Lily giggled "I guess so. "

"Never expected that to happen in a million years" commented James

"And that pick-up line!" laughed Lily

"It was quite a good one actually"

Lily looked at him.

"What? I was joking!" Grinning and ruffling up her hair as they walked back into the Evans' kitchen.

"Lily! You're back…and with James" Beaming up at the two, "I must say, you two make a great couple!"

"Oh sorry Mrs Evans, we're not toget…" Lily cut James off my stomping on his foot.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Thanks mum, but we really must be off."

o.O.o.O.o 

"Why'd you just tell you mum we were going out?" Asked James indignant. 

Lily rolled her eyes "Remember yesterday? You told mum that we were dating."

It dawned on James "Ohhh, well I could've just told her we had broken up." He shrugged.

Lily sighed impatiently, "Just go along with it for now. "

o.O.o.O.o 

"Look at that broom!" exclaimed James as they walked through Diagon Alley 

"What? That Comet Two Sixty?" Asked Lily, looking around distractedly 

"Yeah!" Said James as if it were the most obvious thing in the world." 

After a few more minutes of admiring the broom, Lily dragged James over to Flourish and Blotts.

Suddenly Lily was pressed to the window, "Just look at that book!" She exclaimed.

"What? That big fat one over there?"

"Yeah!" Said Lily as if it were the most obvious thing in the world." 

After a few more minutes of admiring the book, James dragged Lily into the shop.

"Here" he said, taking the book and put it on the counter, paying for the book.

Lily watched in horror, "No, no, no! You can't, I can't let you do that"

"Dandelion, it's fine, just count it as an early birthday present."

"How did you know my birthday was coming up?"

"Well… you are Lily's twin. "

"Oh" Was Lily's answer, she had forgotten she was posing as Dandelion. 

Walking out of the shop, Lily quickly hugged James, "Thank you so much!" 

He chuckled, "It was nothing. " Whoa, her eyes, he thought, they're so green… and he felt himself getting lost in them.

"So! What do you want to do now?" asked Lily, breaking into his thoughts.

"Your eyes are like Lily's…"

"Erm, sorry what?"

"Oh, sorry, never mind… I was just thinking, how much you looked like Lily. You personality's like Lily as well, it's almost as if you are Lily...expect for that fact that she hates me. "He chuckled sadly at the thought.

Lily began to feel nervous; he had no idea how close he was to the truth. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about how Lily would take it when she finds out I'm living next door to her, she'd die."

Lily began to feel uncomfortable "She doesn't hate you, you know." 

"No, she does, you have no idea." James's expression turned sad. 

"James! She doesn't hate you, okay?"

James laughed it off "As much as I would like to think that she doesn't hate me, but after all these years, I've finally realised that she hates me, and that's what she wants, isn't it? "

Lily suddenly gripped James's shoulders and turned him around to face her "She. Doesn't. Hate. You."

James shivered slightly at her touch, but he just laughed at her, "If she doesn't hate me, then what? She just strongly dislikes me? What's the difference?" He asked, now slightly angry, walking faster. 

"Why won't you just get through your thick head, that she doesn't hate you?!?" Asked Lily, who was now also becoming frustrated.

"Well you if you count all the times she's yelled at me, ignored me, accused me and blamed me for the things I didn't even do, you would probably think she hated me as well."

"Oh" Was all Lily said, "I'm sorry. "

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten angry at you, it's not like it's your fault anyway."

"You have no idea…" mumbled Lily softly

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

And they walked home.

"Well, see you." Said Lily, when they'd reach their houses "And thanks for the book" She gave him a smile and a quick hug, marvelling at the fact that she was hugging him.

"Oh, it was nothing"

He began walking to his house. "And Lily?" He asked, turning back, not realising what he'd just called her.

"Yeah?" She obviously hadn't realised either.

"I really enjoyed today"

"Oh yeah, me too."

o.O.o.O.o 

"James, honey, wake up!" James woke up to his mother's calling

He turned around and fell back to sleep

"James!" 

"What?" He managed to croak out.

He heard some vague yelling before falling back asleep.

"James?" Somebody was nudging his arm gently

"Uh… James? It's time to wake up!" Lily was too embarrassed to say anything else, how else was she meant to wake up James Potter? 

"James!" 

He opened his eyes sleepily, his eyes widened.

He fell out of bed.

"Dandelion?!?" 

Lily giggled nervously, "Guilty"

James stood up properly, "What are you doing in my room?"

Lily blushed, he was in his boxers and she felt the heat in the room begin to rise. She couldn't help but stare, "Y..you're mum wanted me to wake you up"

"You're not blushing are you?" James asked cheekily

"No", Lily confirmed, now turning her face away to hide any other emotions. 

"Are you sure? I could've sworn your face turned bright red" He reached out to touch her cheek and turn her head around.

As soon as James's hand made contact with her chin, Lily blushed an even deeper shade of red "I'm not blushing"

James chuckled, "Could've fooled me, well, I'll just get changed and I'll be down in a second"

"Ok" Lily walked towards the door "Oh and sorry for startling you." 

James chuckled, "Nah, its fine… I'm used to it"

Lily gave him a questioning look

"You know… my friends"

"Oh" He was referring to his friends, the marauders."

In a matter of seconds, he was downstairs with Lily and his mum and he caught himself thinking about the effect Dandelion had on him… What? He thought how can I like Dandelion, when I love Lily?  
All this was too confusing so he tuned back into their conversation. 

"What was that, sorry?"

"Lily was just asking if you wanted to hang out today"

James ruffled up his hair, "Oh yeah sure."

"So," Said Lily, trying to start a conversation "Beautiful weather today!" What am I saying? Thought Lily, why the hell would I talk about the weather?

"Yeah" Agreed James "And it's not the only thing that's beautiful" He said, glancing at Lily

Lily felt a blush creeping onto her face.

"How long have you been living here?" This was from James

"Since I was around 8, we moved here because my dad got a new job"

"Oh, cool, is muggle school different from Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, and it's not nearly as great" said Lily as she continued to explain about school "I was always considered a nerd… "She added a tad quieter.

"A nerd?" Exclaimed James "You're not a nerd! Just extremely smart." He said grinning at her

Lily was about to reply, when she heard some quiet talking and a lot of giggling, and before she knew it, someone had 'accidentally' tripped her over.

"Ow!" 

"Dandelion! You alright?" James helped her up with a worried look on her face. 

"Yeah I…"

"Freakish klutz"

Nobody else called Lily a klutz except…  
"Petunia!!! You're one to talk" And Lily promptly tripped Petunia over.

"At least I'm not a freak"

"You know what Petty darling?" Lily spat out the words "Even since I got my Hogwarts letter you've treated me differently, you should've been happy for me, excited for me, but what did you do? Become Jealous…"

"I am not jealous! I was never jealous!" Replied Petunia indignantly 

"Then why did you start acting differently towards me?!?" Lily's voice wobbled for a second.

"Because you're a frea…"

But Lily cut her off "We used to be best friends; we used to do everything together, what happened Petunia? Just because I'm a witch, does that make any difference? I'm your sister! We are related, I'm still me, I'm still Lily" And tears started falling from Lily's face and without waiting for an answer she dragged James away.

"I'm sorry James" whispered Lily

James just hugged Lily around the shoulders, "You shouldn't let her get to you like that, it's not you're fault she's like that"

"I know, I know, it's just that we used to be so close and then suddenly she just… "

"Well, forget about it Dandelion, it's her problem"

Lily nodded slightly in consent

James suddenly had a thought "Does she treat Lily like that as well?" 

Lily froze.

"Uh… Yeah…."

"Jeez, some sister she is, what she needs is a good pranking"

Lily giggled slightly and they walked home…

"Prongs mate!" Sirius interrupted James's explanation "You big softy!" 

"You're one to talk! Who was the one who ran away from his mother after he accidentally set her hair on fire?

"Shut your face"

"It's shut" Answered James impishly  
"You two are sooooo immature" laughed Remus

But before anyone could reply the trolley came past and all four of them eagerly leapt up to get something to eat, after all they were four growing boys.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye Dandelion

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it doesn't belong to me.

Lily was about to continue with her story when Alice interrupted her "Wait… hang on. Did you just admit that you liked James Potter? "

Lily blushed "Er… yeah. "

Alice laughed "I knew you'd come around some day….now continue, but we're almost at Hogwarts so quickly!"

Lily rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

o.O.o.O.o.

Lily woke up the next day thinking about _the _li_e. _She had to admit, she was still a little annoyed at the fact she'd blurted out 'Dandelion', but now, she had bigger problems. For example; how she was going to explain to James that she was really Lily, and that Lily didn't actually have a twin and untangle the web of lies she'd created. Lily suddenly had a headache.

o.O.o.O.o

"So James… I heard you're dating Dandelion" Elena Potter looked at her son with a sideways glance.

"Oh, not reall… uh I mean yeah." And surprisingly, this didn't sound too bad to James.

"Well, then why don't you go over to see her?" She seemed to be testing him.

James looked at his mum with a confused look on his face "Uh, okay."

He knew his mum was watching as he walked towards the Evans household so he pretended to look chipper, not that he wasn't of course. He was walking towards the girl of his dreams, but it was a little strange with his mum watching him.

"James. Hi!" Lily answered the door.

"Hi Dandelion" He kissed her quickly on the cheek, not just because he truly had feelings for her, but also because he _knew _his mum was watching.

She blushed "Come on in…want to go up to my room? Petunia's in the living room with Vernon"

"In that case, I would definitely like to go up to your room" He grinned "Oh. And Lily?" James asked

"Yes?"

"I didn't really know if you'd like it, but it reminded me of you so I just bought it." He placed a box in her hand.

Lily opened it, "Wow… it's gorgeous! You shouldn't have" Grinning from ear to ear as she clasped the bracelet onto her hand"

"Well, you are my pretend girlfriend."

"Well, thanks, you're a dear"

James froze. "A d…d deer?"

"Yeah."

"A deer."

"Er… yes." Lily started wondering if she'd said something wrong.

"Oh! You mean I'm sweet."

Lily giggled "What else would I mean?"

James chuckled nervously, "Lets go up to your room" Eager to change the subject.

o.O.o.O.o

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" James asked, shocked, but happy

Lily looked to the place where he was looking; her robes which she'd neatly hung up, all ready to be worn in a few days time. She froze. "Uh… no" Mentally slapping herself, how could she be so stupid? Of course he would've noticed her Hogwarts stuff.

"Then why do you have Hogwarts robes hanging up?" Asked James, confused

Lily started panicking, "Uh, you see, my uncle and aunt, er from my dad's side are coming here in a couple of days time, and erm. They're going to be staying in my room, and because Lily's away at the moment, I'm staying in Lily's room. "Lily suddenly realised she was rambling and quickly stopped talking.

"Er…right."

Clearly James did not believe her, but he let it slip anyway.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

James didn't really wanted to be reminded of Lily at this exact moment so he asked, "Where's your room?"

Lily knew lying was a bad thing, but she never thought it would lead her to this, "You don't really want to go there at the moment."

James chuckled, "I never said I did, but just out of interest, why don't I?"

Lily was mentally beating herself to death, why did she have to be so stupid today?? "Well you see, it's a bit of a mess at the moment, clothes are everywhere, mattresses, beds, bed sheets, pillows" Lily made faltering gestures with her hands trying to convince and ward him away from 'her room'.

"Er… okay, if you say so. "

James suddenly spotted a photo of Hogwarts in her room "Sometimes…I miss Hogwarts" He said quietly.

"Yeah, so do I.

"What?"

Lily suddenly realised what she'd said. " Er, never mind."

James was still looking at her suspiciously. "You know, you remind me a lot about Lily." He observed.

"Are you hungry?"Lily suddenly said loudly "Because I am. Let's go to the kitchen!"

o.O.o.O.o

"I probably won't see you for a while" James said, he was going back to Hogwarts today!

Lily didn't really know how to answer to that so she made a "Hmm, Hmm" noise, which she hoped would substitute as an answer.

"James!! Hurry up! Otherwise we'll never make it in time!" hollered James's mother.

"Well… bye, Dandelion."

o.O.o.O.o

"And then she was gone forever…" Sirius exclaimed melodramatically, wiping a fake tear from his face.

James promptly thwacked him over the head.

"As much as I would like to see you two continuously bicker, we've reached out destination." Remus said looking out the window.

"Hogwarts!" James, Sirius and Peter all yelled simultaneously.

_Sorry if it's a bit short, I was a tad short on ideas, but not to worry! I've got it all planned out… sort of, but yeah I had this written out aaaagesss ago, but… wouldn't let me update for some strange reason, but anyway, if you hadn't figured it out yet, the next chapter will be set in Hogwarts. _

_Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot. _


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it!

**Ember Riddle:** Good to hear D

**Ga-4-ever:** Yeah, should be interesting.

**Tanja88:** Thanks, yeah, if you're talking about when James says Lily instead of Dandelion, it's meant to happen, so that it's sort of like he temporarily forgets its Dandelion he's talking to… if that makes sense, but yeah, I really appreciate your input, and if I slip up anywhere, please let me know!

**Sharnie: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Aka.art.1999: **Yeah, I think you picked up the same thing as Tanja88, but it was intentional to show that James sort of forgets he's meant to be talking to Dandelion, if you know what I mean? But thanks, if I make any mistakes, feel free to tell me.

**Marauders rox: **Yeah, I'm not sure yet how I'm going to write it yet, but it should be quite amusing.

_Now, on with the story! _

"We're back, we're back! Oh yes, we're back, ol' Sluggy still looks like a sack and Snivellus' hair is still greasy…" Sang Sirius, failing to find a rhyme, but nevertheless obviously very happy to be back at Hogwarts.

Remus groaned "That has got to be the worst song ever, if that's even classified as a song"

"And, the last bit doesn't even rhyme" Pointed out Peter

"Oh will you stop bursting my bubble!" Sirius replied annoyed, still trying to think of a rhyme. "Greasy, deasy, peasy, argh! What rhymes with greasy?? …Oo look! It's Evans" Sirius pointed out, suddenly

"Evans?" Asked James, while he had been off dreaming about Dandelion, he had totally forgotten that Lily went to Hogwarts.

"Now's your chance Prongs! Go get her!" Sirius nudged James suggestively

"Padfoot, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm over Evans", but it was too late, Sirius had already dragged him over to where Lily was sitting in the Great Hall. The four sat down.

"Er… Hi" Said James awkwardly

"Lilaay, Aliiiice!" Interrupted Sirius jubilantly, pushing James out of the way

Alice gave Lily a look.

"Hi Lily, hey Alice" Remus nodded politely to them both

"Yeah, hi" Said Peter

Lily and Alice looked a little overwhelmed, "Uh hi…" said Alice

"How can we help you?" Answered Lily

"What's wrong with saying hi?" Asked Sirius, innocently, but before Lily could reply with a witty comeback, the sorting begun.

o.O.o.O.o

Lily and James were walking up to their new dormitories and currently there was a rather awkward silence between them.

James decided to break the ice, "I met your sister on the holidays"

Lily cringed, "Oh…really?" trying to sound interested

"You didn't know?" Asked James

"Oh, erm" Lily coughed and cleared her throat "Well, now that you mention it, I do remember her bringing up that particular topic"

"Yeah, we met while you were in France"

Lily cleared her throat, "You did indeed"

"How was it?"

"How was what?" Lily was starting to get nervous

"France."

"Oh! Erm, yeah it was great! Went with my friends, hmm, yes truly wonderful, saw the Eiffel tower, Nortre Dame, the Taj Mahal, all those marvellous landmarks…" Answered Lily trying to sound enthusiastic, but was a bit put off when James didn't reply

"Erm, Lily? The Taj Mahal is in India."

Lily could've killed herself, then and there, how could she be so stupid? Why did she always have to make stupid mistakes in front of James Potter? She giggles nervously, "Well, you see, in France they have, erm a replica of the Taj Mahal." Nodding for the effect

"Uh… okay, whatever you say"

And before Lily could even try to redeem herself, they had arrived at their new dormitories.

o.O.o.O.o

Lily woke up, feeling refreshed and for once, eager to get out of bed. Class started today, can't be late, she thought to herself, can't be late. Jumping out of bed and readying herself for the day ahead, she quickly snuck a look at the clock and nearly tripped over in shock. WHAT? Had that clock said 9:45? No. NO. No wonder she hadn't been tired when she woke up, she had overslept! No way. This was not happening, that clock had better be wrong, she thought. Quickly Lily ran into James's room and checked the time. She felt all her excitement draining out, leaving her with nothing but frustration and disappointment. How could she let it happen? She was Head girl for God's sake; she had to set a good example! Without further ado, Lily sprinted down stairs, making her way as fast as she could to the transfiguration classroom.

When she finally reached the classroom her stomach was churning, "Sorry I'm late, I um. I er…" Lily trailed off trying to find a reasonable excuse but failing miserably

"Take a seat Ms Evans, I am disappointed in you, but as this is only the first lesson, I shall let it slip" Professor Mcgonagall gave her such a piercing glare that Lily wanted to run, to hide, for the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

Lily looked around to find a spare seat, and coincidentally there was a spare seat right next to Potter.

As Lily made her way over to the seat, she tried to forget what had just happened and concentrate on taking notes, but just as she had finished writing out the first few notes, an additional note found its way onto her desk. Lily read, _Smooth _on the scrap of paper. Lily scowled and looked in James's direction.

_Why didn't you wake me up?!?!? _She added in a few exclamation marks for the effect.

_I did _Was the innocent reply _but you were so stubborn you just turned over and fell back to sleep. _

Lily's scowl only grew and she turned back to writing her own notes, she could basically feel James's smirk radiating off him.

As soon as class finished Lily went to find Alice, "Why didn't you save me a seat?" Let's just say, today wasn't one of Lily's better days

"I tried, but you were so late, I gave up thinking you'd ever turn up and let someone else have it"

Lily's scowl only grew bigger, everyone had done what she would've wanted them to, but this left her with no one to blame, but herself.

"But," Added in Alice, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself, I saw you passing notes with Potter"

Lily glowered, "I was not passing notes, _he _was passing notes"

"Passing notes involves two people Lily"

"Whatever" Replied Lily grumpily

"Well… what did they say?"

"What did what say?"

"The notes!"

"Eh, I asked him why he hadn't woken me up"

"Well, you can't exactly expect him to walk into your room and tell you when to get up, he's not your mother, or father in his case…"

"He said he had, but I just turned over and went back to sleep" Interrupted Lily in a huff

"Aww Lily, that's so sweet!"

Lily grunted.

"You should say thanks!"

"You're not my mum"

"LILY!" Alice glowered.

Lily went to find James.

_Hmm, that was a pretty quick update, twas it not? Be proud. Yes well, please review! If you do… I shall give you a virtual hug? Sounds pretty good eh? Well, there's only one way to get one XD_


	7. Chapter 7: Quidditch trials

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… sad isn't it?

**Thank you to…**

**Marauders rox**

**Tanja88**

**Pannie**

**SweetSouthernGal: **Okay, thanks! I really appreciate it and hopefully when you read the rest of the fanfic, you won't have to deal with them anymore.

**NightskyDragonfly**

**Ga-4-eva**

**Tiger-Cub684**

**Candio**

Virtual hugs to you all!

Now, on with the story…

o.O.o.O.o

'James freaking Potter where you are?' Lily grumbled underneath her breath, even if she sort of liked him, she was in no mood in apologising when she was in the mood for blaming. Why did Alice have to be so strict on something as small as accusing someone for not waking her up? Lily felt sorry for Alice's future children.

"Oh my God! I'm am sooo excited and sooo nervous!"

"I know! I mean, what if I don't get in?"

"Yeah, like what if James doesn't think I'm hot?"

Lily's ears perked up at James's name and it suddenly dawned on her. _Quidditch trials._ She looked to see who the people who were talking were, some random fifth years, girls who were obviously crushing big time on none other than James Potter. _Who would try out for quidditch just to get his attention?_ Lily shook her head, _what was this world coming to?_

Well, at least now she knew where he was.

To the quidditch pitch!

On the way she heard more chatter about the Gryffindor quidditch trials, more about James Potter.

When she finally arrived she was taken aback at the amount of people who had attended, everyone was talking excitedly.

"Okay everyone! Listen up!" James shouted over the noise

The talking _almost _immediately ceased.

Lily had to be impressed; he certainly knew how to control a crowd as big as this one.

"I want the chasers on the right near that tree" James said pointing, "The seekers over there, the beaters over there and the keepers here with me. You guys are going first"

Everyone started whispering excitedly and nervously.

Lily had never been a humongous fan of quidditch, partly because she wasn't exactly great at it and also because she usually had better things to do, but while she was watching James fly around the pitch trying out everyone, she couldn't help but feel a little impressed.

"Okay everyone, well done for today and the results will be up in a week!" This was from James.

Lily suddenly sat up, it was over already? She suddenly realised why she was here and her mood dimmed a little. What could she say to him? _Hi, I'm here to apologise for accusing you of not waking me up because my friend Alice is making me. _No, that wouldn't do, maybe she could quickly apologise at the beginning and then quickly change the topic so he would forget, no, that wouldn't work either. Lily suddenly realised that James had almost disappeared from her sight.

"James! James Potter!" Lily said rushing up to him, trying to get his attention in between breaths.

He turned around to see who was calling him. "Oh, hey there Evans"

"Hi" Lily breathed heavily trying to calm down her breathing

There was a bit of an awkward silence while Lily tried to catch her breath

"Wow, I didn't know I was so breathtaking" Joked James weakly

Lily chose to ignore the joke, "I'm here to apologise for accusing you of not waking me up when you actually did, because Al…because erm… yes."

James chuckled, "Oh that! You didn't have to apologise for that, but yes, apology accepted."

"Humph" Was Lily's response

"I'm quite sure we've got a good team this year" Said James quickly changing the subject sensing that Lily was not all too happy about the previous topic they were talking about

"Good to hear, we _must _beat those Slytherins"

"You can count on it" Grinned James, "Well, I'm going to put away the equipment and get changed; I'll see you at dinner"

"Okay, I'll see you then" Lily couldn't help grinning, just a bit.

o.O.o.O.o

"Well Lily you were away for a while, anything interesting happen?" Alice asked suggestively.

"Haha, no."

"Did you at least apologise?"

"What do you expect?" Grumbled Lily

"I'll take that as a yes, what took you so long?"

"I had to wait for the stupid quidditch trials to finish" Grumbled Lily

"Oo, good team?"

"Er…." Fumbling for an answer, she hadn't really been watching _that _closely, more on a certain person.

"Concentrating on something, or rather, someone else?" Alice asked reading Lily's mind with a cheeky smile

Lily cleared her throat.

Alice laughed.

o.O.o.O.o

"Greasy, leasy, sleazy, easy….EASY!!" Sirius suddenly shouted "Snivellus' hair is still greasy, even though washing it would be so easy!" Sirius beamed triumphantly around the table at everyone, some first years looked a bit disconcerted.

"Er, yes Padfoot." Said Remus

"We're back, we're back! Oh yes, we're back, ol' Sluggy still looks like a sack and Snivellus' hair is still greasy even though washing it would be so easy!" Sirius belted out, but before anyone could respond, the food had arrived.

"Please, for our sake, never become a poet Padfoot" James said

"Oh yeah, and I broke my mum's favourite plate again, cept there wasn't anyone to fix it for me this time" Lily said mournfully

"Crap. The one she only uses for special occasions?"

James looked up sharply, some words just stick out and he distinctly remembered the plate incident with Dandelion.

"Yeah, but anyway, did you do anything eventful?"

James tuned out of their conversation again, he was confused. Was he just being foolish, or was Lily talking about the plate incident he had had with Dandelion. He canceled out the thought, Lily had probably dropped her mum's plate numerous times before, he was just being stupid.

"So James, who do you think should be my fellow beater?" Sirius interrupted James's contemplating

"Wha? Oh, hmm Baker was pretty good, but so was Matthews"

"Well, if you ask me, Baker was definitely the better of the two" Sirius stated suggestively

"Yeah, sure you only want her on the team cause you like her"

Sirius chuckled "Too right you are, but she is actually really good"

"True that" James said thoughtfully and went back to eating

_Did you know, that it was scientifically proven that reviewing is good for you? _


	8. Chapter 8: Transfiguration Homework

_Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. _

Thanks to all who reviewed!!

**SweetSouthernGal**

**Tiger-Cub684**

**Caramel Boost**

**J + L 4eva!**

**Marauders rox**

**Pannie**

**Taela**

* * *

_James Potter, Dandelion Evans, Lily Evans, Dandelion Potter, Lily Potter, _Lily gasped, horrified. What had she just thought?

"Miss Evans"

_Crap. _

"Would you so kindly tell me the answer to my question?"

_Ah, feck. _

Lily giggled nervously, "You see, the answer to that question, erm, is really quite confusing and um, takes a while to explain…."

"The answer if you please Miss Evans" Professor McGonagall interrupted cuttingly.

"Animagus" Some one whispered behind her.

"Er, but of course Professor" Lily turned her body slightly as to hear the person more clearly.

"The answer's animagus" The person said louder.

"Animagus?" Lily said meekly.

"Indeed Miss Evans, I want a 3 foot essay on animagus. (There was a significant amount of groaning in reply) Class dismissed"

There was instantly the sound of chairs scraping across the floor as students rushed out of the classroom.

Lily turned around to give the person behind her a grateful smile and was shocked to see the person was none other than James Potter, but before she could thank him, he was already half way out of the classroom.

* * *

Lily was not happy. Furthermore, she had no one to blame but herself. Why hadn't she listened in class? A three foot essay her butt, she hadn't even written one foot yet and she was stuck. So far, this is what she had gotten down.

'_An animagus is a witch or wizard that is (__able__)capable of (__turning) __transforming into a particular animal at will. It is very difficult to become an animagus and the wizard or witch cannot choose the animal they transform into. The animal reflects on the witch or wizard's nature. _

_There are only __7 __seven registered animagi in the ent__ire __world and' _

'ARGH!' And Lily threw her quill on the table and effectively broke it, only adding to her anger. She had never had much trouble writing essays, and now she was trying to find longer words to take up more room. How low did she have to stoop to finish her essay? Lily groaned and let her head fall onto the table, she let it rest there for a while.

The door to their common room opened and in came James Potter, jubilant from quidditch practice.

Lily sat up straight quickly. "James."

"Hello Lily"

"Thanks for helping me in class today"

James chuckled, "No problem, Lily Evans daydreaming in class, I never though I'd see the day"

Lily groaned.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower"

Lily returned to her essay and rested her arms on the table with her head on top and groaned. Either she didn't realise how fast the time flew, or never realised how fast boys took showers, but either way James was at her side again within minutes.

"What's causing you such grief?" He asked, half mocking her.

"Nothing" Lily mumbled, reluctant in admitting that she was stuck on her homework, "Essay"

"Oh, well I wouldn't be surprised, she spent the whole class explaining them, but you can copy off mine if you want" And without waiting for a response he went to fetch his essay.

_James Potter had finished his essay? _Lily though wonderingly, _what was the world coming to? _She was almost too disgruntled to admire his retreating figure. _Almost. _

"Here it is_!" _James waved it around with flourish.

"I don't want it" Lily mumbled into her arm

"You sure?"

Lily humphed.

"Going once, going twice…."

Lily realised this was probably the best thing that had happened to her today, "Fine! I'll take it, but just in case"

James chuckled and walked back to his room.

When James had disappeared from her sight, she quickly grabbed the parchment and read eagerly.

She had been reading and writing for a while now when she hit a sentence.

'_Animagi, just like any other animal are not affected by werewolves' _

And then it hit her, of course! That's why they went out once every month. She had already known that Remus was a werewolf, but this… , this was a completely different matter.

"JAMES POTTER!"

To her annoyance, there was no reply.

"James?" She tried again. Lily decided to take a peek in his room. Where had he gone? How had she not noticed?

And as if on cue, he walked back into their common room. "JAMES POTTER!" She repeated.

"Yes?"

"Where have you been?"

He shrugged, "Out "he continued to make his way into his room when he realised that Lily was glaring at his back.

"How may I help thee?"

"You can help me by telling what this sentence means." She replied cuttingly.

He read the sentence she was pointing to and inwardly stiffened. _Crap. He should've known she would've figured it out. _"What's wrong with that sentence?" James replied casually, playing it cool.

Lily glared, "Don't play dumb, I know Remus is a werewolf and I know that you and your little friends are animagi"

"Don't say it any louder" James replied sarcastically.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Lily continued.

"We did because we were helpi…."

"It's ILLEAGAL" Interrupting once again, "You could land yourself in Azkaban, you and your bunch of friends think you're so smart, well you…"

"If you would just listen to m…" James tried continuing.

"You're not helping anyo…."Lily interrupted again.

"You know what Lily?"James interrupted this time "I don't even know why I bother, I lend you my essay and then you accuse me of things and you ask me questions, but you don't even give me time to answer them. What? Is your sole purpose in life criticise James Potter?" And then without further ado, he snatched up his essay and stormed into his room."

Lily sat there frozen in her seat, what had just happened? Did James Potter yell at her? What had she said again? _Ah, crap. I'll apologise tomorrow, right now I'll just concentrate on finishing my essay. _Lily really hated herself at that moment.

* * *

James Potter was feeling rather bad about what happened last night, I mean it wasn't really her fault. Hence, he had gone to redeem himself.

"Lily" He said softly, nudging her gently, hoping he'd wake her up. No such luck.

"Lilyyy" He said louder.

Lily mumbled something incoherent.

"Okay fine, I'll just apologise to you in your sleep."

"Huh?" Lily sat up blearily, "Are you apologising to me?"

"Er, yes, that would be the case

"Well, don't." Lily stated firmly.

"Pardon?" James stopped confused.

"I'm the one who should be apologising, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that and I only realised after that you did because you cared about Remus… and after reading your essay about animagi, I'm very impressed"

"Er" James was lost for words, had Lily Evans just complimented him? "Thanks I think"

Lily chuckled, "Well I'm just going to get changed"

"Oh, sorry yeah" And James went back to his room.

* * *

"Class, I would like to return your homework and I have to say, I was fairly impressed with the high standard of work"

The atmosphere lifted a little, this was high praise coming from Mcgonagall.

"…by most of you"

And it dropped back down again.

"Miss Mckinnon; well done, Miss Abott; yes well done, Mr. Black; please proofread, but otherwise, well done, Mr. Pettigrew, watch your spelling please, Mr. Potter; very well done indeed, Mr. Lupin, you too, Miss Evans, well done, especially considering your behavior yesterday…" As she proceeded to hand back their homework it seemed Professor Mcgonagall was in a very good mood indeed.

_Eek! So sorry about the late update, I had this chapter written, but then I decided to rewrite it cause I realised that it really wasn't that great. I'd really appreciate your reviews about this chapter, because I'm not sure how many more chapters I should write and if I'm dragging it along too much, but anyway! Review, review, review! _


	9. Chapter 9: The new Slytherin common room

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it's not mine.

WOW! Reviews!

**Shazza-chan**

**Blackbop**

**CaramelBoost**

**SingingBird812**

**Sharnie**

**Howling for more Rowling**

**Marauders rox**

**Pannie**

**Missblondie**

**Tiger-Cub684**

Love you all!!

* * *

"Oops!" Yes, I had just crashed into the solid shoulder of none other than Lucius Malfoy, "Sorry", though to be honest, I really didn't feel very sorry at all. 

"Yes, Evans, and now you're going to pay for that 'oops'" He sneered right back at me. The cheek!

"I said sorry. " I pointed out.

"Oh, don't think you're going to get with just a 'sorry', Evans."

"Unless you want me to deduct points from Slytherin, I suggest you try nothing on me" Acting as if you are in total control of the current situation is the best solution, I worked that out a long time ago.

"Do you think I care about stupid house points? I have better things in life to do now, than worry about points" Malfoy replied scornfully, without missing a beat.

"You'll have bigger things to pay for than 'stupid house points' if you don't leave now" Said a stronger voice behind me.

Malfoy seemed to think for a second, weighing his choices "Whatever, why the hell am I wasting time on stupid on a mudblood and a blood traitor?" And with that he stalked off.

I sighed and turned around, "I don't need your help." Okay, fine. Maybe I had needed a teensy bit of help, but do you really think I was going to admit this to James Potter? I think not!

"Course not", James grinned, "But I was in a particularly helpful mood today" He winked and sauntered off.

"Well, thanks" I replied blushing, just a little.

I seemed to be thanking James a lot recently, that's not a good sign…anywho, it is time to find my loverrlyy friend, Alice!

* * *

"Argh! My stupid hair keeps getting in my face!" Lily grumbled loudly, trying to brush away her 'fringe' 

"But it looks good" Alice consoled

"Really?"

"Yeah it does" James agreed, joining the conversation

"Well, it does now" Lily laughed, "If you saw it when it was first cut…" Lily trailed off

"Oh! Was that when you accid…Ohh, yes when you went to the erm… the hairstresser?" It dawned on Alice

Lily cleared her throat, worried "Er yes, the hairdressers" glancing in James's direction

James looked between the two, confused by their sudden change of behavior, but let it slip, he was just overreacting.

"We're back, we're back! Oh, yes we're back, ol' Sluggy still looks like a sack and Snivellus' hair is still greasy, even though washing it would be so easy, but things have changed, oh yes changed indeed. New quidditch teams, (he winked at Amanda Baker, the new beater for Gryffindor) and Evans is no longer in James's dreams." Sirius serenaded the Gryffindor table with the new addition to his song.

Silence.

"Merlin's beard! Prongs, did you hear all that the applause?"

"I did indeed, Padfoot. It was almost deafening, it was" I deadpanned, it's easier agreeing with him, eases his mind a bit.

"How's head boy going?" Remus asked.

"Eh, it's okay I guess, more work. You would've been a better head boy, Moony".

"Nah, you deserve it."

"You know what I've been thinking…" James started, eager to change the subject.

"What Prongs?" Peter asked ever the inquisitive one

"We haven't done a big prank in a while…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius grinned.

And without further ado, the four boys rushed up to the dormitories.

"Okay, me and Remus will find out the password, you two go get the dung bombs and we'll meet you at the suit of armour when we're done"

James and Remus were starting to become doubtful whether their plan was going to succeed. They'd been standing near the Slytherin common room for 15 minutes, under the invisibility cloak.

"Merlin, doesn't anyone go to their common room?" James asked impatiently.

And then as if on cue, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black making their way towards the common room holding hands.

"Ack, I think I'm going to throw up"

"Yeah, same" Remus replied.

"Immortality" said Malfoy, and the portrait swung open.

James and Remus looked at each other, immortality? What kind of password was that? They hurried to the suit of armour.

They found Sirius and Peter standing there looking very bored.

"Thank Merlin! What took you so long?" Sirius asked.

"Seems that the Slytherin common room isn't too popular at this particular time" Remus replied, "But anyway, quick get underneath the cloak"

"Wormtail that was my foot!" Sirius grunted, four grown boys underneath one invisibility cloak, isn't always a good thing.

"Sorry" Peter squeaked.

"Shush!" James hushed them, as they made their way towards their target.

"Sor…" Peter began again, but stopped when Remus gave him a look.

"Okay, got the dungbombs?" James asked.

"Yup"

"Immortality" Remus said and the portrait swung open.

"Now?" Asked Peter as they entered the room.

Nah, a bit further in" James replied.

"Okay, drop em" Sirius whispered as they made their way to the middle of the common room.

Suddenly the Slytherin common room was filled with the unpleasant aroma of dungbombs.

"Argh! What the hell is that?" Lestrange asked, repulsed. "Was that you Black?"

"No!" Replied Regulus Black outraged. "It was Malfoy!"

"What? No it wasn't!"

The whole common room looked at him suspiciously.

"What? I swear I did not just let one off! Merlin!"

Sirius sniggered.

"Ewww, I'm outta here!" Squealed Narcissa and ran out of the room. The rest of the Slytherin's gradually followed her out.

"Moony, would you like to do the honors?" Asked Sirius bowing when everyone had left.

"It would be my pleasure" Answered Remus, "Commona Gryffinda!" He said confidently, "Behold the new Slytherin Common room!"

The newly revamped Slytherin common room now looked strangely like the Gryffindor common room. Everything was scarlet and gold, humongous photos of the Gryffindor beating Slytherin in the quidditch grand final were stuck up on the walls, pictures of the Marauders, the list went on.

"A job well done my friends" Sirius grinned, "I think our work here is done, shall we?" he opened the portrait.

"We shall" Replied James and the four walked out.

* * *

I walked into the heads common room, jubilant from tonight's escapades to find Lily reading, well that wasn't unusual. 

"Hey James" Lily looked up from her book.

"Hello" I replied, we seemed to be getting on recently. "Whatcha reading?"

"Oh, just this" She showed me.

"Isn't that?" I stopped, could it be? "Isn't that the book I gave you sister?"

Lily looked at the book, and she turned a faint colour of pink, "Oh…um. Yeah it is, she let me borrow it because she'd already finished it. She said it was good."

"Where have you been?" Lily asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, just the usual. You know, giving the Slytherins what they deserve" I winked, I expected her to disapprove, but she just giggled.

"What did you do?"

"Just gave the Slytherin common room a little makeover" I chuckled.

"How'd you get in?" Lily asked.

"Oh, we have our ways" I looked at her mysteriously, and tapped the side of my nose with a finger.

"Did anyone see you?" She asked, gee she was curious today.

"Nope" I grinned.

"Oh, well that's good"

"I know, impressive isn't it?" I chuckled "A lesser wizard would be dead by now".

* * *

"Alrighty! Everyone I want you to work with the person sitting next to you, the ingredients are in the cupboard as usual" Slughorn waved an arm to his left, "You may commence!" 

"Quidditch match soon!" James said excitedly as he crushed his beetles.

"Yup" Replied his partner, Sirius Black, "We are going to absolutely thrash those Slytherins'!"

"I wouldn't get too cocky Padfoot" Said Remus wisely, joining their conversation.

Lily and Alice walked over to James and Sirius's cauldron, "Can we borrow some of your leaves please? There aren't any left in the cupboard, because _somebody _took to many"

"First in best dressed" Sirius said nonchalantly.

Lily glared.

"What? I was just joking!" Sirius held up his hands in defence.

"Here" Answered James, pushing their leaves towards Lily and Alice, and returned to crushing his beetles. He looked up when Lily reached over to collect the leaves, her sleeve rising up her arm a little, James stopped suddenly, "Where'd you get that bracelet?

* * *

_Another chapter! I'm am sooo sorry about the late update! I had trouble deciding what would happen in this chapter, but now hopefully everything's planned out. Hope this chapter was worth the wait! _

_Oh and check out my one shot _**Shopping with James Potter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Busted

_Disclaimer: Tis all JK's! _

I love my reviewers!

**Blackbop**

**Sir Pent**

**Shazza-Chan **

**Howling for more Rowling**

**Palomapotter**

**Marauders rox **

**Reader-not-a-reviewer**

**Taela **

**Rockergurl13**

**Missblondie**

Previously:

_"Here" Answered James, pushing their leaves towards Lily and Alice, and returned to crushing his beetles. He looked up when Lily reached over to collect the leaves, her sleeve rising up her arm a little, James stopped suddenly, "Where'd you get that bracelet?_

* * *

Lily froze, and she heard Alice gasp behind her, "I…I..got it from a…" 

James looked on expectantly, not saying a word and for once Sirius was silent.

"I…" Lily sighed; she looked from, James, to Sirius, to Alice, to Remus and back to James. "Oh James, I'm _so _sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but…" Lily looked down, "you know my sister Dandelion?" Her voice nearly a whisper as she looked up hesitantly, "Well, you see…she's sort of, I mean, I …"

"You're Dandelion aren't you?" James half asked, half stated, his face expressionless.

"YES" Lily's voice cracked a little as she watched different emotions pass James's face, confusion, hurt, anger, "I'm so sorry James! I wanted to tell you earlier, but…"

"Have you taken the leaves?" James asked abruptly.

Lily raised her hand signifying she had them.

"Great." He replied cuttingly.

Lily tried to talk again, "James I…"

He didn't reply, he didn't even look up, he just went on crushing his beetles, if not a bit more vigorously than before.

Lily sighed and walked back to her cauldron with Alice.

"Sorry mate" Sirius rested a hand on James's shoulder.

James didn't reply.

After many moments of awkwardness, the bell relieved _many _people.

"Well done everyone, we'll continue these potions next lesson! Just leave them on the bench" Slughorn informed the class.

Sirius moved to put their cauldron the bench as James walked briskly out of the classroom, all thoughts of the successful day gone.

Walking swiftly to his room, many thoughts were running through James's head. Why would she do such a thing? To make fun of him? So that she could laugh at him later with her friends? Or maybe just out of plain spite. Was this the Lily he knew? She usually just said 'NO' straight to his face, and plus he had thought that they were getting along this year. James's shoulders drooped and he rested his head in his hands.

Of course she was Dandelion, that's why she had her robes hanging up in her room.

Of course she was Dandelion, that's why everyone had called her Lily; he had thought that they just got the two twins mixed up.

Of course she was Dandelion, that's why he had never heard of Lily talking about her 'twin', he'd heard her ramble on about her awful older sister, Petunia, but never 'Dandelion'.

Of course she was Dandelion, that's why she had mentioned the 'Taj Mahal' by accident when he had asked her about her trip.

Of course she was Dandelion, that's why she had mentioned breaking her mother's plate, but that there wasn't anyone to fix it for her, that had been him! He had been the one who had fixed it.

Of course she was Dandelion, that's why she had the 'fringe', if you could even call it that. That had been when she had been forced to cut it off, because it had gotten caught on a button.

Of course she was Dandelion, that's why she was reading the book he had given her. The book he'd given her for her birthday.

Of course she was Dandelion, that's why she had been wearing the bracelet he'd given her…

He bashed his head against his bed, how had he been so stupid? Everything had been right in front of him.

He would skip dinner tonight; he didn't feel like facing everyone. He wasn't usually this sensitive, why was it that this girl affected him so much? Why was it always Lily Evans? No. James thought firmly, he wouldn't let her get to him again; he would act as if everything was normal, nothing had happened. No, he wouldn't act as if everything was normal, because that would mean interacting with her and he wanted to be as far away from her as possible, but at the same time, something inside him yearned for her. No. It's better to show no emotion, he would ignore her completely, unless they had to work together as heads.

He had a quidditch match to win, his spirits rising a little at the thought of having a purpose. He would prove them all wrong; he would show them all that he didn't care about Lily Evans.

Somebody knocked, "James?" Lily asked hesitantly.

James stiffened; he quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak and put it on as she poked her head in.

As soon as she had left James slapped his forehead, he had just told himself that he would not be affected by this girl and what had he done? Hidden underneath his invisibility cloak.

James swore, he just realised he's scheduled quidditch practice tonight. He quickly put on his quidditch gear and headed down to the pitch.

"Prongs! You're here, didn't think you'd make it" Sirius grinned.

"I wouldn't miss quidditch practice for the world" James grinned back.

An hour later, neither Sirius nor James were grinning. The wind was howling and rain poured down unmercifully.

"CONCENTRATE LONGBOTTOM!" James hollered into the wind. "C'MON BAKER! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT" Frustrated with his team, but frankly he couldn't blame them. 'WELL DONE ANDREWS!"

Half and hour later of freezing their butts off, the Gryffindor team finally trudged inside to hear the Malfoy and Lestrange complaining about their common room. Sirius and James sniggered, walking past innocently.

"James!" James didn't even look at Lily as he walked past. She desperately wanted to apologise, but how could she when he was walking past acting as if she didn't exist? But on the other hand, she was happy to sit back and watch James's retreating figure, she couldn't help but notice that his shirt stuck to his figure rather nicely. Any girl would've noticed it and it just so happened she was no longer immune to the Potter charm.

* * *

"Yesterday was a mess" Said Lily as she plonked down on the bench and piled food onto her plate. 

"Yeah, it was" Alice agreed.

"So what do I do?" Asked Lily feeling helpless.

"Apologise you doofus" Alice replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well yeah, but how?" Lily asked, "He's ignoring me."

"Just go…" Lily tuned out as she looked at James. He turned around suddenly, feeling someone staring at him, but it seemed as if his eyes just swept right through her, as if she wasn't there. "-Lily are you listening to me?"

"Wha? Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, I have Herbology now, bye Lily!" And Alice was gone; Lily followed her lead and walked to Transfiguration.

"Today class, we shall be transfiguring a quill into a rabbit, the incantation is _Convetre Elambre." _Professor McGonagall informed her class, "You may commence".

"_Convetre Elambre_" Said Lily with a wave of her wand, the quill didn't even move.

"_Convetre Elambre_!" Lily tried again with a little more conviction.

Still nothing.

What was wrong with her? Nearly everyone in her class had made progress except for her. "_Convetre Elambre, Convetre Elambre, damnit!" _

Lily looked up as she heard her name, why was McGonagall talking to James? She looked at the rabbit sitting on his table; she looked back to them talking, James groaned and then suddenly he was walking towards her.

"Er yes?" Lily asked hesitantly when he walked up to her desk.

"Mcgonagall wants me to help you" He said with a bored expression.

"Why? I don't need help!" Lily replied indignantly.

"Great" And he started walking away.

"Uh… wait! Maybe I do..."

"Okay then, what's wrong?" James replied with no expression.

"I don't know! I don't know what I'm doing wrong; the quill just refuses to respond".

"Well, you have to visualise it clearly in your head and then you just say the incantation".

"_Convetre Elambre" _And to Lily's amazement, the quill suddenly became larger and larger until it was a rabbit, besides the fact that it had feathers instead of fur.

"Yeah, that's it." James said with no feeling.

"Okay, times up! Put your rabbit on my desk to be graded" McGonagall said over the top of the noise.

Lily started panicking, she hadn't finished yet! "_Convetre Elambre". _

Nothing.

"_Convetre Elambre" _She looked up to see James pointing his wand at her feathery rabbit and to her amazement it looked like a normal, healthy, furry rabbit.

"Thanks!"

He shrugged and walked off.

As Lily walked out of class, she felt herself wondering if he'd forgiven her, but her question was soon answered when she spotted him walking down the hallway with his friends.

"James!" She called out.

Either he didn't' hear her, or he was ignoring her.

"James, wait up!" Lily ran up to catch up to him, she saw him talking to his friends quietly as they turned the corner. Lily quickly followed them around the corner when to her shock and annoyance, they were no where to be seen. She looked around, but to her surprise, it seemed that they had vanished into thin air! She sighed, I guess he's still mad, he seemed alright in class, but I wouldn't blame him, Lily thought to herself mournfully.

* * *

_Another chapter! Yay! Okay...so it wasn't the best, but at least I updated XD. _

_Do you know what I'd really like? To get 100 reviews before I finish this fanfic, wink, wink, nudge, nudge_

_Hehe, but anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm starting school soon so, I might not update as quickly as I'd like, but hopefully I'll get another chapter up before school starts._

_Cheers!_

_Bumbledbee xx._


	11. Chapter 11: The Quidditch Match

_Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, hence I own __nothing. _

Thanks again to all who reviewed!!

**Blackbop**

**Taela**

**Kelss6692**

**Palomapotter**

**Reader-not-a-reviewer**

**Shazza-chan **

**J + L 4eva**

**SarahPotter**

**Marauders rox **

And just to clear up any misunderstandings, when I said 'I'm starting school soon', I meant that the holidays are nearly over and I have to go back to school, not that I was starting school for the first time. Hehehehe, but anyway, on with the story!

* * *

I sighed, after what happened two days ago, it's safe to say that I am definitely not in the best of moods, but I really have no one to blame but myself. I looked at James's room across the room from where I was sitting. Okay, I had to confront him once and for all.

I was sick and tired of being ignored. Yesterday, I had once again been trying to get his attention, and followed him out of the Gryffindor common room, only for him to walk into the boy's bathroom. I was sure he had heard me, I mean, I was basically yelling in his ear.

So here I was, about to knock on his door. Behold! Lily Evans, the mighty one…well I'm really not worthy of such a title, but that's beside the point! Walking up to his door, I knocked.

"Padfoot, I'm not letting you borrow it again!" The door opened to reveal James clad nothing but his boxers; it seemed he'd just gotten out of the shower. I felt my face burn, why did I always have to land myself in such awkward and embarrassing situations. "-Oh, Evans…"

"Yeah, hi…I'm so sorry." Yeah, really smooth Lily. "I didn't want to do it, I just…" Ah, crap. What am I doing? Lying is not going to help me…, "I mean I did want to at the time, that's why I did it, but…"

"Why would you do something like that?" He asked me softly and I finally looked up at him, and for the first time, I saw James Potter looking vulnerable. I saw all the pain I had inflicted upon him.

"I don't know, I just…"

"Why?" He said louder, "To make fun of me? So that you could laugh at me later with your friends? Is that your idea of funny? Was it dare then? What made you spend the summer holidays with James Potter? You knew how I felt about you, and you used me…"

"No!" I cried, "It wasn't a dare, I'm not like that! It was an accident, I…"

"Oh, okay, so it was an accident then, was it? A slip of the tongue, so you _accidentally_ lied to me about who you were and how you felt? And you accidentally spent your summer holidays with me? Oh, I am _so _sorry Evans, it's all _my_fault."

"No. James…" I had to get him to understand.

James chose to ignore me, "I don't know who you are Evans, (no pun intended) and I also don't know why I'm wasting my time on you, right now."

"Please, just let me explain."

"Save it Evans. _Whatever, _go tell someone who _cares_. I'm sick of you and your lies; I don't want to hear anymore of your crap."He said this quietly, but his eyes were filled with anger and hurt, and without further ado, he walked briskly out of the room.

Oh God. What have I got myself into?

* * *

"AND BLACK HITS THE BLUDGER INTO NOTT'S FACE, WELL DONE SIRIUS!" Remus yelled gleefully into the megaphone, not so quiet and bookish anymore, commentating always did bring out his louder side.

Of course! That's where everyone was, the quidditch match against Gryffindor and Slytherin. Man, I really needed to keep up with the times.

The crowd 'oo'ed and I could basically picture Nott plummeting to his death. Er, but of course I would definitely _not _want that to happen.

"Nott drops the quaffle, Longbottom in possession, nice dive there around Zabini, c'mon Frank, Keeper Pucey dives for it - and GOAL TO GRYFFINDOR!"

I hurried to the Gryffindor stands, not wanting to miss out on anymore of the action, maybe this would keep my mind of James for a bit…uhhh no such luck. Especially not when he's the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. I nearly bashed my head against the stand.

"Malfoy in possession, passes to Regulus Black, oh and stolen by Potter! He dodges a bludger, speeding past Higgs-GRYFINDOR SCORES AGAIN! Fancy flying there from James!"

The crowd went wild. I have just discovered that fifth years have very loud and piercing voices. I think I've gone deaf.

"Seeker Lestrange looks like he's seen the snitch! He's diving, wait, no. Must've just been a trick of the eye. "

"Chaser James has the quaffle again, beaters' Zabini and Higgs seem to be ganging up on him, he dodges the first bludger, oohhh, no such luck for the second. I don't blame him though, couldn't have escaped that one" James was clutching his arm but had managed to stay on his broom.

I gasped, not used to the violence of quidditch. That hit looked painful and I probably would've fainted if I was hit like that.

Suddenly another bludger came into view, "WATCH OUT JAMES!" I yelled unconsciously.

James swerved to the left, but the bludger managed to hit his hand and… WHAT? The bludger had smashed though his broom and collided with his hand, leaving nothing for him to hold onto.

"Where did that bludger come from? Zabini, Higgs… MALFOY?!?! Professor that is not allowed!!" Remus bellowed into his megaphone, I swear, that boy is going to lose his voice one day.

I stood up in my seat, James began descending, too quickly for my liking, but he managed to grab the beater's bat from Sirius (who had been flying underneath him) and whack furiously at the nearest bludger at Malfoy, hard, before completely losing his broom and plummeted to the ground.

I stood up quickly.

Sirius dived for James; grasping at the air where he'd just been, but he managed to slow him down a little before he fell to the ground.

The crowd was silent for a few seconds before loud protests began.

"JAMES, NO!" And "Oh, my God! His beautiful face is going to be ruined" came from those stupid fifth years that I just happened to be sitting next to. "THAT'S A FOUL!" Somebody else yelled. I stood up from my seat and made my way down from the stands onto the pitch to see James, but also to get away from those awful fifth years.

"The match is still going on even though chaser and captain of the Gryffindor team, James Potter has been seriously injured….MALFOY'S DOWN!!!" Remus's voice boomed over the top exuberantly at the sudden news. "DESERVES IT TOO, I HOPE HE'S IN A LOT PAIN"

I cringed, waiting for Remus to get in trouble, but surprisingly, no one interfered with his commentating.

I watched Malfoy floating down to the ground, well not floating, more like falling, but that's beside the point.

"And Andrews has caught the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Remus yelled excitedly, while trying to get a look at James.

Stuff winning, I had to see if James was okay. "Out of my way!" I said rudely as I pushed my way to the front, Sirius and Remus were already there.

It seemed James was unconscious, "Someone, quick, get Madam Pomfrey!" I yelled, how could someone not have thought of that earlier?

"I already told someone to get her" Remus informed me.

And as if on cue Madame Pomfrey came rushing, but not to us, but to Malfoy, lying a few feet away, clutching his head and moaning as if the world had come to an end.

If looks could kill…

* * *

_Another chapter! Be proud D Hehehe, well, hope you enjoyed it. _


	12. Chapter 12:A White Lie Can Go A Long Way

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it's not mine.

To my loverrrly reviewers!

**Ixi-Shaz**

**Tiger-Cub684**

**Blackbop **

**Taela**

**Aria Sparks**

**P****alomapotter**

**J + L 4 eva**

**Rockergurl13**

**Maraudersrox **

**Poetique**

**Caramel Boost **

**Baby seal**

I love you all!

* * *

"Madame Pomfrey, do you know when James will be conscious again?" Remus asked the nurse politely, while Sirius stood behind him peering over James's body, and Peter behind him looking through the piles and piles of presents people had bought him. It was as if they thought he'd died or something.

"No, I'm sorry dear, but don't worry about him, he should be alright" She looked as though she was about to say something else, but a patient across the room from them let out a shriek and she hurried off to see what had happened.

"This is all Evans's fault" Sirius grumbled as they walked out of the hospital wing.

"Well, she didn't exactly hit the bludger at him" Remus pointed out reasonably.

"Yeah, but he was probably thinking about her and didn't realise there were two bludgers coming towards him."

"Well," Said Remus again, "Those two bludgers were kind of hard to avoid Padfoot-wait are you defending the Slytherins?" Remus said suddenly.

"What?!? Never!" Sirius said horrified at the though, "I was merely saying that if Evans hadn't started this whole Dandelion Evans thing, this might never have happened."

"Do you think Prongs still likes her?" Peter piped up.

"Yeah, I reckon." Sirius said, "I really don't know what he sees in her though, but at least he's trying to get over her.

"I reckon he's already over her" Peter said, "He never talks about her anymore and always ignores her."

"Yeah, but that's only cause he's trying to forget about her, which is really kind of stupid seeing as he has to work with her as Heads, but it's so obvious he still has a thing for her. He acts like he's over the whole Dandelion Evans thing, but you can tell he isn't."

"You mean, _you _can tell he isn't." Peter joked.

"Hey! I can tell too" Sirius said offended.

"Oh…"

* * *

Concentrating and listening in class wasn't usually Lily's weakness, but today she just felt abnormally restless. She desperately wanted to check up on James in the Hospital Wing, but her visit would probably be just as fruitless as the others.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew, is there any reason as to why you are so late to my class?" asked Professor Charity Burbage with a stern look.

"Er, uh well… um yeah…" Red in the face, Peter stopped trying to think of an excuse.

"Professor, we were just visiting James at the hospital wing." Said Remus, stepping in and opting for truth.

"Merlin's Beard! Is that poor still injured?" Asked a shocked Professor Burbage, mirroring Lily's thoughts, she'd thought he would be out by now.

"Yes he is! James hasn't even woken up yet," Said Sirius suddenly, "and it's all Malfoy's fault!"

"Oi!" Nott exclaimed and stood up, but before Sirius could reply Professor Burbage had grasped the situation and made sure the class calm before she continued teaching, and the lesson continued as usual.

* * *

"C'mon James, please wake up." Lily sighed and sat back in her chair. James had been unconscious for two days now and in those two days; _many _people had come to visit him.

Suddenly James stirred, and Lily sat up quickly. "James?" She said hesitantly.

He sat up slowly and looked around and then his eyes rested on Lily, "You look like Dandelion Evans, you sound like Dandelion Evans, but…you can't be Dandelion Evans."

Lily groaned and felt like bashing her head on the table next to her, he hadn't lost his memory had he? She took a deep breath, "No, James. There's no real Dandelion Evans, remember?"

And then it all came rushing back to him, she saw a hurricane of emotions flooding through his eyes, "Lily." He stated quietly without feeling.

Lily shifted uncomfortably on her feet and was about to say something stupid when-

"PRONGS! You're alive!" Sirius said exuberantly from the doorway, bouncing over to James's bed, saving Lily from having to talk to James.

"Mr. Black, there are other patients in this room." Madame Pomfrey said curtly, before walking out the door. Everyone turned to Malfoy who was currently sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room. He was popular enough with the Slytherins' and a few people from other houses, but compared to James's humongous pile of presents, he seemed strangely lonely.

Madame Pomfrey's words only seemed to egg Sirius on; he marched over to Malfoy's bed and yelled in his ear, "MERLIN'S BEARD JAMES, I'm surprised you survived that terrible blow from that LYING, CHEATING PIECE OF FILTH."

Malfoy let out a most un-masculine squeal and nearly fell out of his bed, "Black". He snarled at the sniggering boy once he'd regained his composure.

Lily laughed quietly and slipped out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later Lily had once again gathered up enough courage to face James again; she had realised that because he was sick in the hospital wing, he couldn't walk out on her and that this was her best chance. However, he was once again sleeping, and after waiting for half an hour, she was starting to doubt her plan.

She sighed for the umpteenth time and looked at the clock on the wall, "Okay, I'm just going to say everything now. Before the holidays, I still thought you were an immature prat, and when you appeared on our doorstep I was shocked and horrified. To be completely honest, I was flustered and when I realised that you hadn't recognised me as Lily Evans, my first thought was to keep it that way.

You know that I was never good at lying; I don't know I was thinking when I told you I was 'Dandelion', Lily Evans's twin sister, but as soon as the words popped out of my traitorous mouth, I knew I was in trouble. As the holidays went on, my feelings for you started to change, and I knew I had to tell you the truth sooner or later, but I just couldn't bring myself to.

-And then, I realised one day that I _liked_ you, and I didn't know what to do. I thought, I hoped that maybe you might just forget about Dandelion Evans.

I'm not trying to justify my actions or anything, because I know it's my fault-and I'm really sorry, but I just thought I'd tell you the truth…Oh what the hell. You can't even hear me…though it's actually quite refreshing to get it all out…

-James, when you got knocked off your broom, I nearly had a heart attack, and I realised something else then. I don't just like you; I really, _really _like you. For the first time, I thought about what it'd be like, if you didn't come back and I was really freaked out. I don't know what I feel for you, love? I don't know, I've never really thought about it, or experienced it, until…-This is actually kind of sad, I'm talking to myself. I'm so glad you can't hear me now," Lily started laughing, "How funny would it be if you woke up right no-"

"Yeah, that'd be funny." James remarked.

Lily froze, "I beg your pardon?"

"I was just agreeing with you."

"Oh my God" Whispered Lily, "This is so embarrassing."

"Yeah, it probably would be, for you"

Willing herself not to blush, Lily asked, "Did you hear everything I said?"

"Well, it was kind of hard not to." James said in the same tone.

"So, are you still mad at me?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Of course he is, _mudblood_." The loud voice or Lucius Malfoy cut across rudely, "Who wouldn't be mad at you? You and your stupid mudblood friends are destroying the pure-" .

"Unless you wish to be beaten to a pulp Malfoy, I suggest you shut your mouth, or leave now." James snapped.

"Oh, looky here, James Potter is defending his little mudblood lover." Malfoy sneered.

"At least I have a lover." James retorted.

Malfoy, who didn't seem to have a comeback and rolled over in his bed.

"Lover?" Lily asked hesitantly, hopefully.

"Yes." Was the simple reply and before Lily had a chance to reply, he kissed her soundly on the lips.

After Lily had felt like she'd died and gone to heaven, she asked, "So does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"For the smartest witch in our year, you're pretty thick." James answered with a grin.

Her answer was a whack on the shoulder.

"OWWW" James wailed, feigning hurt.

"Merlin's beard! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Lily said in a rush, worriedly, but the worry soon faded away when James started laughing, and she realised she'd been tricked. His laughter was infectious and she soon joined in, while thinking to herself, _Wow, A White Lie Can Go A Long Way. _

_

* * *

_

_Thank-you so much __to anyone who's ever reviewed this fic__, you've probably heard this a million times, but you have no idea how many times I've thought about ditching this fic, and then going to check up on it and realising I have reviews. R__eviews seriously make your day. __I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I have had writing it. _

_Also, __I've just written another one shot called, "A New Perspective", so if you're in need of something to do, __go __check it out. _

_Cheers, _

_Bumbledbee _

_x__oxo_


End file.
